Seva
by The Ram 94
Summary: what happens when Sadie and Eva are blackmailed by Zeke
1. Chapter 1

beleive me chicks will moan alot my brother CKY2K told me he better not be lying to me that assclown he don't write, but he loves to read stories and I don't mean like best friend slash brother type thing we are blood relatives im R. J. Wyatt he's J. J. Wyatt

Sadie looked at the note that she was given. It had told her to meet this person at this area at 11:00. She had done as she was told and no one was there. She was about to leave when she heard a twig snap. She turned around and there was Eva.

"What do you want Eva?"

"Don't go getting all defensive. I asked you here for a reason. You may not be able to beleive this, but I like you. Not friendly like, but I like like you."

"Katie, like likes me too. How do I know you ain't messing wtih me?"

Eva ran at her. Sadie cowered in fear, but Eva grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. Sadie knew she shouldn't like it, but she did. She kissed Eva back, and Eva shoved her tongue in her mouth. Sadie moaned and nibbled on Eva's tongue. Eva loved this, but broke the kiss.

"Now does that prove my feelings for you?"

"Yeah it does. So what else do you wanna do?"

"Oh Sadie, I got a whole lot of other things that I wanna do."

"Then let's get to it."

Eva stepped forward and took of Sadie's shirt. Her large, braless breasts, bounced at the sudden movement. Eva looked at them, then stepped back and took her own shirt. Sadie looked at her small firm breasts, and closed the distance between them. Sadie grabbed her and lowered her to the ground. She started to suck on Eva's breasts. Eva loved it and reached down and rubbed Sadie's nipples. Sadie moaned with Eva's nipple in her mouth and this caused Eva to moan. After a couple of minutes, Eva gently pushed Sadie off and reached forward to unbutton her shorts. She pulled them down, then Sadie pulled Eva's short off. Eva stepped back and looked at Sadie. She was wearing a black thong.

"Oh a black thong. Sadie, I thought only a bad girl wears a black thong."

"So what are you gonna do, spank me?"

"Only, if you think I need it."

Eva grabbed Sadie and put her over her lap. She brought her hand up and then brought it down. It was rough, but it was soft at the same time. Sadie moaned and Eva brought her hand down again, which caused Sadie to moan louder. Eva kept spanking her and soon she felt her lap getting wet.

"Oh, I see you like it rough. Well I know how to make it rough for you." She stood up and pulled her to her feet. The girls removed their panties and Eva went over to a tree. She pulled a bag out of it and threw it the ground. "Since you like it rough, then that can easily done." She reached into the bag and pulled out an 8 inch strap on.

"Eva, I've never done this."

"Don't worry, neither have I. When one of us gets done with the other, then then other can fuck the other. Now lay on your back, and spread those beautiful legs of yours."

Sadie did as she was told and Eva put the strap on on. She positioned herself over Sadie, and slowly entered her. Sadie gasped in pain and Eva rubbed her breasts. This calmed Sadie a bit and as Eva broke her hymen, Eva kissed her, as Sadie screamed into her mouth. Soon her screams subsided and Eva turned the vibration mode on on the strap on. This caused Sadie to moan even more and then Eva started to thrust in and out of her. Eva loved doing this and Sadie loved her doing it. Soon Sadie felt an orgasm coming. She screamed in her release. Eva thrusted a couple of more times and pulled out.

"Now it's time for you to fuck my ass." Eva said as she bent over and spread herself. Sadie hesitantly stepped forward and pressed the vibrating head of the strap on against Eva's anus.

"Eva, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Just do it. I'm horny as hell, and I want you to fuck my ass, then if you would eat me out." Eva said.

Sadie thrust and broke into Eva. Eva, gasped and shook. Sadie brought her hand up and rubbed Eva's six pack. This calmed Eva down and Sadie started to thrust into Eva. Eva started to moan and thrust her hips back to meet Sadies. It wasn't long before Eva pulled herself off the strap on and laid on the ground. Sadie took the strap on off and got in between Eva's legs.

"No, if you eat me out, I'm gonna eat you out as well."

Sadie stood over Eva's face and got on her knees. She laid down and start licking Eva. Eva shuddered at this and licked Sadie's wet pussy. Eva started to swirl her tongue around, while Sadie just kept licking up and down. Soon both girls felt their orgasms coming. They moaned their release into the other's pussy. Sadie got off Eva, helped her to her feet, and kissed her.

"Sadie, will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Bend over and spread your ass cheeks."

Sadie did as she was asked. She felt embarassed, but she was happy to comply with her lover. She heard moaning and looked behind her. Eva was laying on the ground, her legs spread, fingering her clit. This got Sadie a bit wet and took one finger away from her ass and fingered herself. Then once again they ended up fingering each other and once they both came again, they gathered their clothes and went their seperate ways, but not before a long kiss good night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zeke watched her walk out of the forest and then 5 minutes later she came out. He was glad he followed them. He was also glad he had a video camera with him. The next morning he grabbed the two of them. He took them back behind the washroom.

"Guys, there's something you might wanna see." He said.

He pulled out the video camera and showed them. They gasped and looked at him.

"What do you want for this info?" Sadie asked him.

"I'm actually surprised, you guys don't want people to see this. It would make a hell of a movie."

"Look you creepy little bastard. Just tell us what you want." Said Eva

"Hmm, what does Zeke want. You 2 become my sex slaves. If I want one of you to fuck me, then so be it. If I want my dick sucked, or you 2 to put on a little show, then so be it."

The girls looked at each other and sighed. They knew they were beat.

"Fine, we'll do as you say."

"Good, and if either of you try to take the camera, I have cd's of this hidden all over the island. It could take you months to find on your own. Now from watching your little display, I feel horny. Sadie, I want you to undress, and get on your hands and knees. Eva, I want you to undress as well."

The girls did as they were told and Zeke got undressed as well.

"Now Eva, you are gonna get your ass licked out, while I fuck Sadie."

Eva hesitantly turned around and leaned forward, using her hands for support. Sadie moved forward, and brought her head up and hesitantly spread Eva's firm butt cheeks. She looked at her lover's anus. She opened her mouth and slowly pushed her tongue forward. She licked Eva, and it caused Eva to shiver. Sadie found out she liked the taste. She started trying to shove her tongue as far into Eva as possible, when she felt a sharp pain. It took her a couple of seconds to realize Zeke was fucking her ass. She didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do. She continued to lick Eva and even brought her hand up and rubbed Eva's clit. Eva started to moan and soon she came. Sadie was glad she got some joy from this, but sadly she wasn't. She didn't like having her ass fucked, but there was nothing she could do. Soon Zeke tensed up and came in her ass. It felt wrong having his sperm in her ass. After Zeke pulled out he turned her around.

"Now suck my dick."

Sadie didn't want to, but Zeke smacked her across the face.

"I said suck it you stupid fucking whore."

Sadie slowly reached forward and took his dick in her mouth. She could taste herself on him. She didn't like it, but continued with her sucking. The biggest problem was Zeke kept shoving himself deeper and deeper into her mouth. She could tell he was at least 9 inches. Soon Zeke tensed up again and released himself in her mouth. Sadie tried to pull away, but Zeke held her tight. She swallowed and grimaced.

"That's a good little cock sucker. Now listen carefully you two. If you don't follow my instructions, I'm gonna show Chris, the rest of the campers, and the whole world your little love session. Now come back here tonight at 7:30. Wear your bikinis, and if its that one peice shit, cut it into a two peice. Now leave and go do what the hell your want until 7:30. And if I find out either of you told anyone, then the both of you will be known world wide as lesbos."

He walked away as Eva sat on the ground, holding Sadie. Sadie sat there with a look of disbeleif on her face. Eva decided that since she came, Sadie deserved to cum as well. She stuck two fingers in her and quickly fingered her. Sadie came soon, but still laid there. Eva held her for what seemed like an hour. Then she finally ran to the bathroom and Eva heard the shower turn on. She went to see what Sadie was doing and she saw Sadie on the shower floor with a bar of soap in her ass and one in her mouth.

"Sadie what the hell are you doing?!"

Sadie took the bar of soap out of her mouth. "I'm trying to get clean. Zeke made me dirty."

"Hon, let me help you get clean" Eva said as she took the bar of soap out of her ass. She soaped up her finger and slid it into Sadie's rectum. Sadie's ass muscles contracted and soon, Eva pulled her finger out. Then she angled Sadie's ass towards the water and washed her anus. Then she took the bar of soap out of he mouth. She angled it towards the water then made her spit out the water. She turned the water off and dried Sadie off. She took her over to a sink and got her some mouthwash. After she spit it out, Eva got the both of them dressed and took her to the mess hall to get something to eat. They sat on the other side of the hall from Zeke, and he just looked at them. Eva gave him a go to hell look and Sadie just looked at the ground. Later Sadie and Eva took a nap and then got ready for Zeke. At 7 they got into their bathing suits, and Eva cut her's to fit Zeke's standards. At 7:30 they met Zeke behind the showers again. He stood there with a bag in his hand.

"Now, I don't really like how you to look, so tonight not only are we gonna have another fuck session, but you 2 are gonna get make overs. Like from now on neither of you 2 will wear bras, so everyone can see what their missing. And second the both of you are gonna get hair cuts and Eva, were gonna get rid of the monobrow. And Sadie stop eating all that junk food you fat sit down and let me work."

The girls did as they were told and Zeke pulled out a pair of scissors. He grabbed Eva by the pony tail and snipped it right off. Then he grabbed Sadie by her pigtails and cut them off. Then he pulled out what looked like a glue gun. He beckoned for them to follow him. They went into the washrooms, and Zeke plugged the glue gun in.

"Now I promise you this, this is gonna hurt like hell."

Once the glue was heated up, he put the end of the gun in the middle of Eva's monobrow and pulled the trigger. Eva cried out as the hot gule made contact with her skin. Then Zeke applied some sticky paper to it and pulled. You could here it rip and Eva screamed in pain. But it worked. Sadie was upset, considering the fact that she love the monobrow. Eva got some cold water and splashed it on the area where her monobrow once was.

"All right now that you two look better, follow me to the woods."

The girls did as they were told and followed Zeke deep in the woods. After what seemed like forever, Zeke turned around.

"All right, now I'm gonna fuck you now Eva, I'm gonna fuck that tight little pussy of your's, then Sadie over there is gonna suck me till I come once again. So Eva get over here."

Eva did as she was told and Zeke shoved her face first into a tree, and Eva immediately felt her nose get broke. She whimpered a bit and Zeke smakced her upside the head. She quieted down, and Zeke yanked her shorts and panties down to her ankles. He pulled his 9 inch cock out of his pants. He immediately thrust into Eva, and she screamed in pain as Zeke broke her hymen. Tears came from her eyes, while blood came from her nose and vagina. Sadie looked at her lover and her "master". She didn't like seeing her baby cry, but she knew that if she did anything, then Zeke would show the video to them. So she was forced to sit back and watch as her lover's virginity was taken and as she bled. Soon Zeke tensed up and came. This immediately worried Eva, over the thoughts of pregnancy, but Zeke could care less. He turned around to Sadie and she crawled over and sucked him. Zeke grabbed the back of her head and shoved himself as far as he could into her mouth. Sadie's gag reflex kicked in and her eyes, watered, but still Zeke didn't care. Soon he came again and forced Sadie to swallow. After she swallowed every last drop, he pushed her onto the ground.

"All right, you 2 satisfied me tonight. We're gonna meet at 10:00 pm tommorow, but this time, we're gonna meet at the dock of shame. Now get out of my sight. The both of you make me sick."

The girls ran away after Eva pulled her shorts back up. They went to the confession can, turned the camera off and ate each other out. Sadie didn't care if she got blood in her mouth or on her lips. Soon they came together and they just laid there.  
"Eva, do you think we should just let Zeke show the video? At least then we don't have to keep our relationship a secret, and then Zeke can't use us a sex slaves."

"Sadie, it ain't that simple for me. If my parents found out that I'm a bi sexual, then not only will they kick my ass, but they'll disown me. All I know is I'm gonna keep trying to get voted off. We both need to try. I don't wanna do this anymore than you. That bastard took my innocence, my hair, my monobrow, and fucked you and made you suck his dick. I want to kill him.... Why didn't I think of that before. Why don't we just kill Zeke. Then we won't have to worry about having our bodies ravaged by that son of a bitch. Chef has a fucking chainsaw in the boat house, amongst other things. We can take some of the stuff and kill him, chop him up and bury his sorry ass, so we don't have to worry about it.'

'Eva, I don't know if I can kill someone. I hardly ever have a bad thought in my head. But this is something, that I know I can't do."

"Babe, you don't have to kill anyone, just help me get rid of the body. That's all I care about. Just help me and then we won't have to worry about him ever hurting someone again."

"Fine, I'll help you."

That night they broke into the boat house, and grabbed a couple of items. The next night, they met him at the dock of shame. He looked them over and immediately shoved Sadie to her knees. She knew what to do, so while she was sucking his dick, Eva pulled a gun out of the waistband of her shorts. She shot Zeke in the lower back. Zeke pushed Sadie down, and grabbed his lower back. He pulled the dart out of his lower back, and turned to face Eva. She shot at him again, but this time she aimed at his crotch. The dart hit him in his nuts. It dropped him, as he screamed in pain. Sadie quickly silenced him with a ball and gag. He soon passed out and they dragged him into the washrooms. Within the hour, Zeke woke up. He was tied against a sink, and in the reflection of a mirror, he could see Sadie and Eva standing there with murderous looks on their faces.

"Now you son of a bitch, we're gonna get revenge for everything you've done to us." said Eva. She untied him then slammed him face first into the sink, breaking his nose in the process. She re tied him and he heard her tell Sadie to do something. He heard her then felt a sharp pain as Sadie entered him. He realized she must have a strap on on. She just kept fucking him . Then after she was done, Eva, untied him, and throwed him to the ground. She turned him around and made him suck the fake dick. And they shoved it in till Zeke nearly choked to death. They let him stop then they really started to torture him. Eva pulled out a stick of glue and a lighter then started heating it up and shoving it all over his face, causing him to scream. Soon most the glue was gone, so she threw it away. Then she kicked him repeatedly in the nuts and then she let Sadie do what she wanted. So Sadie kicked him in the face repeatedly, till blood was pouring from his nose and mouth. His right eye were swollen shut and he was holding his groin. Then the girls really got to work. They broke his kneecaps with a hammer, then they took a knife and cut his forehead open and dumped salt on it. They pulled his finger and toe nails out with pliers, then took the knife across his eyes, permanetly blinding him. To make sure he couldn't talk, even in death, they cut out his tongue, then sewed his mouth shut. Zeke lay there twitching, till Eva stomped on his neck, breaking it. He stopped twitching, then the girls hacked him apart, put his limbs into bags, put concrete blocks into the bags, then dumped the bags into the water, then went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING.

The girls were woken up by the sound of Gwen screaming. They ran out and saw her on the ground of the washrooms , with her boyfriend Owen holding her. She was muttering, and Owen was stroking her hair, and trying to calm her down. Eva and Sadie looked at each other nervously, and as the rest of the campers, showed up, so did Chris.

"What the fuck. Why is there blood? Did one of you chicks have your period or something? God you could have cleaned up. That's sick, eww."

"Chris, you fucking faggot, there's blood on the sink too. If one of the girls had their period, why would we be in the sink?" Questioned Duncan.

"Then if there's blood on the sink, maybe someone hurt themselves. Is there anyone missing?"

"Ezekiel."

"Ok, let's spread out and try to find him. He may have banged himself up and wondered off, who knows. Let's go."

Everyone spread out in groups of 3 and it was Sadie, Katie, and Eva, checking the woods. Eva kept grabbing Sadie's ass, and Katie saw it.

"Uh, are you 2 lesbos, or something?"

"Well, your the first to realize it. Now do you wanna join us for a threesome?"

"Hell yeah!" Katie cried.

All three of the girls stripped down and started lessing out. Katie was eating Eva out, while Eva eat Sadie out, who was eating Katie out. So pretty much they were in a triangle on the ground. Soon, they all came, and then laid together for a couple of minutes. Then the loud speakers came on.

"Attention campers, please hurry back to the docks as fast as you can."

The girls got dressed and went to the docks. Chris had trash bags on the docks.

"Ok everyone, this is no longer a missing person thing. Now we know it was a murder. Now I want everyone to take a handgun and return to your cabins Collect your possesions and report back her in half an hour."

Katie, Sadie and Eva each took a revolver and went back to their cabin. They collected their possesions and went back to the dock of shame. Soon they were all loaded onto the boat and left, leaving wawanakwa forever. It was burned down, therefore erasing all footage of Eva and Sadie's love fest.

AND SEE THATS Y U DONT BLACKMAIL PEOPLE IT CAN BITE U IN THE ASS (ADVICE) 


End file.
